In recent years, there has been being known a digital camera capable of connecting to a mobile phone via a wireless local area network (LAN) and transmitting/receiving image data to/from the mobile phone. Further, to omit a part of an operation procedure that a user has to perform for this connection via the wireless communication, there has been known a technique for sharing a communication parameter for connecting to the mobile phone via the wireless communication with use of other wireless communication (so-called handover). For example, PTL 1 discusses that a communication parameter for connecting apparatuses to each other via a wireless LAN is shared between the apparatuses with use of Near Field Communication (NFC).